minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft - 1.14.3 (Java)
28 May 2019 =CHANGES IN 1.14.3= *Items can now be repaired by crafting them together again *Reverted the enchanting system to how it was before 1.14 *Torches, lanterns and pressure plates can now be placed on glass panes and iron bars *Lanterns can now be attached below iron bars and glass panes *Saturation is no longer required for the "How did we get here?" advancement *You can now turn off raids with '/gamerule disableRaids true' *Patrol changes: *Vindicators are no longer part of patrols *Doubled the minimum time to spawn from 5 + (up to 1) minutes to 10 + (up to 1) minutes *Patrols no longer spawns if the block light level disallows monster spawning *Patrols are now allowed to spawn in any biome except mushroom biomes *Villagers that are panicking now have a bigger chance of spawning Iron Golems, assuming they can occasionally work and sleep *"Last slept" and "last worked" is now saved properly for Villagers *Farmers now spend more time farming when they are working *Farmers can now always give away food even if other villagers don't need it *Improved performance *Fixed bugs =FIXED BUGS IN 1.14.3= *MC-47699 - Blazes are able to see a player through blocks *MC-72390 - Rcon is not thread-safe *MC-74407 - Villager inventories can get into a state where villagers cannot do anything useful *MC-93892 - Fire/Flame arrows and fireballs set player on fire even when blocking with shield *MC-110004 - Enderman/blaze don’t drop experience when hit with splash/lingering potion *MC-123836 - Double blocks aren’t loaded in structures *MC-124170 - Performance issue with particles causing lag *MC-129491 - Advancement location trigger works inconsistently for structures added in 1.9 or later *MC-138053 - Gamerule spectatorsGenerateChunks being false prevents chunks from being loaded *MC-139257 - Server crash on reload when worldborder is modified. *MC-141301 - Illager patrols spawning on blocks mobs shouldn’t spawn on, such as slabs, carpets, stairs, etc. *MC-142360 - Pillagers patrols can spawn pillagers on top of trees inside a leaf block *MC-143369 - Wandering trader text implies trades refresh *MC-144107 - Miscalculation of camera position in windowed mode on Linux *MC-144507 - The legs on cats clip through to the top of the model *MC-144929 - When there is water above a water source, other water sources adjacent to the water source flow outwards *MC-145863 - Villagers breed even if there are not enough beds *MC-146433 - Double Chest does not display custom name *MC-146835 - Illager captain spawned from raids will still give the bad omen effect to its killer, causing raids to never end *MC-147619 - Foxes that trust a player will still avoid wolves and other players they’re angry towards instead pursuing them *MC-147851 - Villagers frequently run right into mobs they’re “trying” to avoid *MC-148600 - Zombie pigmen will spread their anger forever if they can continously respawn *MC-148610 - Hostile mobs spawning on top Trapdoors, Glowstone and Sea Lanterns *MC-148986 - Low-tier enchants from lv.30 standard enchanting setups *MC-149372 - Game crashes when opening a 1.13.2 world *MC-149443 - Iron golems spawn too often *MC-149518 - Skylight appearing under blocks *MC-149877 - Baby foxes suffocate when jumping under blocks *MC-150319 - I can’t load up my minecraft world after doing /kill *MC-150401 - Chickens suffocate if jumping while under a solid block *MC-150954 - Pillager Patrol spawn is way off. Spawning too close to each other, in odd biomes, and too frequent. *MC-151079 - An employed villager quickly becomes unemployed and employed when he works, even if his workstation has not been deleted. *MC-151084 - Chunk rendering is slow and random in 1.14.1 (pre 1) *MC-151144 - Hostile mobs in lazy chunks no longer count towards mob cap, breaking mob switches *MC-151185 - Game crash after breaking villager point of interest *MC-151337 - Mob spawn rate too high *MC-151346 - Crash while F3 menu tries to access tags while /reload-ing *MC-151395 - Farmers create Bread ONLY when they pick up at least 3 wheat AT ONCE *MC-151566 - Pillagers patrols can spawn outside world border *MC-151710 - Enties not functioning in forceloaded chunks *MC-151753 - More than one raid can happen in a village *MC-151771 - Villagers don’t try to run away from zombie villagers *MC-151772 - Mob cap in the hundreds to over 1000 per player. *MC-151802 - Spawning causes massive TPS CPU load on a flat world. *MC-151989 - Players in Survival do not get Dolphins Grace effect if Dolphin cannot path to Player *MC-151995 - Patrol Leaders spawning without banner *MC-152044 - Baby trader llamas disappear immediately *MC-152053 - High client-side lag when pistons activate *MC-152228 - Can not /summon trader llama *MC-152542 - Resource Warning “Codepoint ‘1ed0’ declared multiple times in minecraft:textures/font/accented.png” *MC-152638 - Villager trade GUI does not close when a major change happens to the Villager, leading to free trades and quick stock refreshing *MC-152810 - Cat’s natural spawning causes Null Pointer Exception *MC-153221 - dragon fireball causes FPS to crash *MC-153222 - Broken/Incorrect recipe files cause a data pack not to load with nothing in log *MC-153470 - Language map does not close internal ‘en_us.json’ file after reading *MC-154000 - When dispenser places shulkerbox it decreases its stack twice. *MC-154080 - Wandering Trader trade GUI does not close when the Wandering Trader changes dimensions allowing you to trade infinitely *MC-154081 - Opening survival inventory when opening world crashes game *MC-154092 - Zombie Pigmen lose aggro even when they’re in range and have a line of sight *MC-154239 - NPE server crash when painting entities spawned with mob spawn eggs are saved *MC-154328 - The Village Siege (Zombie Siege) never happens